The Prince's Birthday
by Lovely-RaineDay
Summary: It's Flame Prince's birthday! Fionna decides to give her prince three presents, and spend the day with him! But when havoc strikes, what will Fionna do? First fanfiction, so be gentle please! Multi-chapter story! Read and review!
1. Presents - Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Presents_

* * *

Fionna the human paced through her living room. Her sister sat on the couch playing BMO.

"Baby-girl, calm down. It's going to be fine." Cake meowed.

"No freakin' way, man!" She said fell over onto the couch. "How am I supposed to calm down? It's my Flame Prince's birthday today!" The adventuress stated.

"Listen up, sugar. It's gonna be okay" she purred. Fionna puffed out her cheeks and blew her bangs out of her face. She looked up at Cake.

"Why are you so worked up, anyhow?" Cake asked.

"I dunno.. he's turning 18, man. _18._ It's a lot of pressure, y'know?" Cake chuckled. "What time are you meeting him?"

"Soon. I gotta meet him at our hill at like noon."

"Uh.." Cake looked down at Fionna. "It's 12:45, Fi."  
Fionna jumped off the couch quickly and panicked. "What!? Oh glob, oh glob, oh glob!" She ran round her room, grabbing her pack, throwing some of her weapons into it, kissed Cake on the cheek with a quick 'Love you, see ya!' And was out the door. Cake simply chuckled and continued to play BMO.

* * *

The Flame Prince waited for Fionna at the top of 'their' hill. He sat at the top, holding his knees to his chest. He kept doubting that she was even going to show up. Eventually his doubt wavered when he saw her bunny hat in the distance, he rose to his feet, and his flame glowed brighter. He met her half way down the mountain.

"Fionna!" He called to her. Fionna hightailed her butt towards him, swiftly skidding to a stop, making sure she didn't crash into him.

"Sorry I'm late!" She managed to say in between huffs. "I-.. I didn't realize what time it was!" She told him

"It's alright... I'm glad you made it." The Prince said. She smiled her sweet smile at him, which causes him to blush.

"Wait, hold up dude." She said, sliding the pack off her shoulders and started to dig through it. He chuckled as he saw her toss what seem like two dozen swords out of her pack. She finally pulled a average box out of her pack and quickly stood back up to make eye contract with her prince, and pushed the box into his hands

"There you go!" Her eyes gleamed. "Open present number two!"

"Present two? What was present number one?"

"Present number one is hanging out with me all day!" She said enthusiastically.

"You know, you're the only present I ne-" he was cut off by a finger pushed against his lips.

"Shush, and open your present!" She demanded. He chuckled and began to unwrap 'present number two'.

He opened up the box to be greeted by a heart shaped piece of coal. His eyes seemed to grow as his mouth started to 'water'. Fionna had a big goofy grin on her face.

"You like it? I carved it myself~" she said with pride on her face.

"Li-like it? It looks delicious!" He beamed.

"I truly am a lucky man." He said whilst doing a small bow, which in turn makes Fionna blush. She lightly punched him in the arm.

"No way, duude." She said and looked away shyly. Flame Prince smirked at her coyness.

"Now-" she started "-I have a third gift, but its for me." Flame Prince looked at her with a raised brow.

"Hear me out! It'll benefit you!" She said, pulling out a necklace from her pack. There was a gem on the necklace that matched the gem that rested upon his forehead.

"W-what's that?" He asked, looking at the gem.

"It's a necklace. But it's very special.." she said, pulling the chain over her head, the gem resting just above her lovelies.

"Where did you get it..?" he asked with curious eyes.

"Long story," she started to explain. "but it was really hard, okay. I had to battle big giant fire demon-monster-cat things, go through a volcano! But- it's all worth it..." she said, wrapping her fingers around the gem.

"It has fire shield." She said, releasing her hand from the gem, and took his hand. He flinched at her action, as usually by now he'd smell her skin cooking beneath him.

"..w-wow.." he said, grasping her other hand tightly. "In-incredible!" She smiled at him. He maneuvered his hand to link fingers with her

"Wow, Fionna... this could be one of the best birthdays I've ever had." He stated.

"And it's barely even begun!" She said excitedly.

* * *

**Okay, people. Be nice. This is my first ever fanfiction, and I'm a little worried. But uh, yeah. I intend on like, having more stories about these two, 'cause OTP, and that would be why I gave her that necklace thing, 'cause I don't like the idea of having the blue hue, and having to get Flame Prince to cast it on her every time they wanna cuddle and junk. This story is going to be a multi-chapter story (hopefully. =_= ), so, please bare with me! Read and review! Thanks! _Less than three~_**


	2. Apples - Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 - Apples_

* * *

"So, what do you wish to do, my prince?" Fionna asked Flame Prince before taking a bite into her ham and cheese sandwich. "It if your birfday, afer all." She said, a mouth full of sandwich. He chuckled lightly at her lack of manors.

"I'm not sure. So far, this has been the best birthday already." The Prince told her as he gazed down at his heart shaped coal. She smiled at him and swallowed.

"Hey, man. Take your time. We've got the whole day!" She exclaimed and took another bite of her sandwich. Flame Prince returned her smile and sighed contently. He looked out into the grasslands as his mind started to wonder. He's 18 now. His mother will probably try to get him back to Fire Kingdom and take over the kingdom. To be the king. Flame King of the Fire Kingdom. Mother is constantly trying to make him for for king. She also keeps sneaking onto his house, trying to convince him he's still evil. He's not evil though...Right? He's not evil...

"Flame Prince..." Fionna waved a hand in front of the prince, snapping him back into reality.

"H-huh?" Flame Prince replied. "Oh, sorry. I was thinking..." He shook his head.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked, taking another bite. He bit his lower lip. He didn't want to ruin this, even if it was his birthday. Fionna was having fun, and he didn't want to take that away. So he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Apples." He randomly said. Fionna tilted her head to the side.

"Apples...?" She asked, with confusion on her face. He nodded in return.

"Yep. Apples." Fionna blinked and suddenly perked up.

"Well, what the plum, dude? Why didn't you tell me you wanted to go get some apples?" She stuffed the rest of her sandwich into her mouth and rose to her feet, holding out a hand for Flame Prince.

"Come on, then!" She said with excitement. She really wanted this to be the best birthday for Flame Prince ever! He sighed, put his coal back into its box, and grabbed her hand, rising onto his two feet. She smiled at him and linked fingers with his. He blushed slightly at this action.

"L-lead the way?" He asked. Fionna pumped a fist in the air.

"Radical! Lets go!"

* * *

Fionna and Flame Prince walked along a dirt road, leading then to an apple orchard. They conversed slightly, talking about such odd things. And by they, I mean Fionna talked, and her prince just listened. A smile played on his lips the whole short journey to the apples. Most days with Fionna were spent like this. Fionna telling him about her adventures, and him just listening quietly. He enjoyed the sound of her voice, so this was enough. Soon enough, her odd ball conversations died down once they noticed the orchard in sight. Flame Prince started to slow his steps as they reached the orchard, and Fionna noticed this.

"Yo, FP, what's up?" Fionna asked him, turning her body to face him.

"Fire and wood don't mix." He said bluntly. Fionna face palmed. He was a fire elemental, and just because now she could touch him, doesn't mean everything else could. She pondered for a minute. _'Fire and wood don't mix. Okay, granted.. Oh!'_ Fionna suddenly started to jog away from Flame Prince.

"Its cool! I'll just go get the apples and bring then back here!"she called back at him, running straight for the apple orchard. Flame Prince chuckled at how naïve this girl was. He decided to meditate while he waited for his princess to return. He took a spot on the grass that already looked dead, so he wouldn't do anything too bad to the grass. He crossed his legs and exhaled, slowly cooling off his body. He brought his hands together, closed his eyes and let his mind wonder once again. He started to think about Fionna, and how they met. How many friends Fionna had all over the world of Aaa. And, she probably had many guys drooling over her... Why did she pick Flame Prince? She probably could've had any guy she wanted. Most of her friends, come to think of it, were guys. LSP, Tree Trunks, Marshall Lee, Prince Gumball. All of them.. Guys. The thought of that made him heat up a bit in anger. The two people she calls her best friends were both guys. His flames began to lick the burnt grass beneath him. One of them, she liked for years! And the other one..That vampire.. They were always flirting back and forth with each other. Did she like that vampire too? And-

"Hey, you're giving the grass a bald spot!" A familiar voice shouted at him. Flame Prince's eyes shot open, and looked up at the figure floating before him.

"Speak of the devil..." Flame Prince muttered under his breath. "What are you doing here, fang-face?" The Prince crossed his arms.

"Cool it, hot head. I'm just getting some lunch." Marshall flipped over onto his back. "I could ask you the same thing, though. If I didn't see you, you would of set this orchard on fire! Why are you out here all alone?" Marshall asked, and closed his eyes.

"I'm not out here alone.." Marshall peeked out of one of his eyes to look at Flame Prince. "I'm here with Fionna." Marshall chuckled.

"Riiiight. You're 'girlfriend'." Marshall curled his figures in when saying girlfriend. This made Flame Prince mad. How dare he? He has no right to judge him, or his relationship with Fionna! He was the prince of fire! Marshall could feel the heat beating off of little Flame Prince.

_'You just had to piss off Flame Prince, didn't you?'_ Marshall sighed as Flame Prince took a stand.

"How dare you! You have no right to judge me, Fionna, or our relationship!" The prince yelled at him, his temperature rising. "Just because you're envious that I got Fionna, and you didn't." Marshall blinked. What did this guy just say? He floated upright to face Flame Prince, with a smirk on his face.

"That's it, hot head. Bring it" he said while reaching for his axe. Flame prince grinned and cracked his neck.

"Come at me, blood sucker."

* * *

**I am so so sorry it took so long to publish this chapter! I had just started high school when I uploaded the first chapter, so things got sort of busy. I also kinda rushed this chapter, so I'm sorry if it's so sucky. .**

**I promise, next chapter will be out sooner.**

**Also, be in the look out for some other stories I'm gonna upload. I ship all the ships!**

**Thanks! Read and review!**


	3. Cries of Pain - Chapter 3

**I'm gonna warn you guys right now, I've never written a battle sequence before, so this might be an awful chapter. Onward with the story!**

* * *

"You don't know who you're dealing with, little boy." The vampire stated, holding his axe with both hands. Flame Prince scoffed while he cracked his knuckles.

"Obviously you've never battled a _Fire Elemental_ before." the prince of fire rolled his neck before his body engulfed in flames. Marshall smirked.

"Maybe I have, just they weren't any fight at all, I forgot about them." Flame Prince snarled before shooting a fireball at the vampire, who dodged it easily.

"Is that all you got!?" Marshall laughed. "I've had better fights with my cat!" Flame Prince hissed and blasted Marshall with multiple balls of fire. Marshall dodged most, but was hit by one in the back. _'Sneaky bastard...!'_ Flame Prince saw the opportunity and took it, quickly he lunged toward the vampire king, and grabbed a hold of his axe, throwing it out of range. Marshall hissed at him, and quickly transformed into his demon form.

"You're going to regret that, mortal!" He snarled at Flame Prince, back-handing him into a tree, which bursts into flames afterward. Flame Prince groaned and fell to the ground. Marshall laughed in victory.

"Puny thing, I should just end you here!" Marshall shaped back into his regular form before approaching Flame Prince. He chuckled at how weak the prince looked.

"Poor Flame Prince, was I too hard?" Marshall said mockingly. Flame Prince lifted himself onto his knees and hands before turning into his fire-demon form. Quickly, he spat large flames at him.

"Who do you think you are!? You think a little fire will hurt me!?" Marshall wailed at him.

"A little, probably not.. But a lot?!" He hurled waves and waves onto the vampire king, not letting up for one second. Fionna was his, and this old man wasn't going to take her from him.

* * *

Fionna picked apples off of large trees, and gently placed them into her nearly woven basket. She signed contently. Her relationship has been so great with Flame Prince! He's been able to control his anger so well. He doesn't even get angry when she talks about PG, or Marshall. The thought of it made her smile. After her basket was full, she began to walk back down the dirt road.

What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. A bright light in the distance. Automatically, she knew who it was. She ran down the road, hoping it wasn't what she thought. Closing in on the light, an enormous heat wave hit her, making the basket sizzle underneath her hand. She dropped the basket, before it set ablaze, and charged down the road before encountering what she feared most. A jealous boyfriend battling the flirty vampire. Even with her amulet, the intense heat was overwhelming. The air was dry and hot, and the ground was burnt to a crisp. She could hear the battle cries of the teenager and the elder, screaming with rage and fury. Fionna didn't know what to do. Thinking on her feet, she's quickly hurled herself toward them.

_'They won't hurt me.. They won't hurt me, right!?'_ Fionna screamed in her head. Flame Prince would never intentionally hurt her, nor would Marshall... But this idea was still really stupid. She ran towards them with full force. She could barely breathe, the air was so thin, but she forced herself to keep going.

Marshall saw a figure running toward them, but ignored it. He was fighting this hot head over here. Marshall kept swinging his throws while dodging Flame Prince's blasts of fire. Flame Prince, getting tired of this fight, wanted to end it already. He threw giant balls of flame towards him, enough to knock him over just with sheer force. He ran over to him, and grabbed his shirt collar, singeing it. He winced in pain.

"Don't _ever_ mess with me again." Flame Prince said with a hiss. Marshall grinned and spat in his face, causing Flame Prince to break his hold of him, and stumble backward. Marshall stood up, and sprinted toward him, ready to knock his lights out. Flame Prince shook his head and sent a wave of fire toward the elder. Flame Prince shot up into the air, and faced his fist towards the ground, before falling back down.

Fionna could see what he was doing, and it would probably severely burn the vampire. She ran towards Marshall, grabbing a fist of his flannel, and threw him out of the way before Flame Prince hit the ground. Waves of fire ignited throughout the ground, sending Fionna high into the sky. She let out a yelp as she started to fall back down, and when she least expected it, her necklace chain broke, sending the amulet far from her. She screamed in complete agony. The flames licked her skin as she fell to the ground. Tearing and frying her clothes off of her, blisters invading her skin.

When Marshall regained his posture, all he could hear was her cries of pain. He quickly located her in the sky, and flew towards her with great speed, catching her before she hit the ground. Flame Prince's flames died down quickly before he raced over to her as they softly landed on the ground. He scanned over her, his face knit with worry. Fionna looked at the men in front of her, and tried to smile to show them she was alright. After a second of that, her vision spider webbed, and all she could see was darkness.

* * *

**Woo, so hopefully that wasn't too bad. Yeah, plot twist (kinda sorta but not really)! What do you guys think? This was first fight that I've ever written, so maybe you guys could give me some advice?**

**Thanks! Read and review!**


End file.
